<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Could’ve Called First by rox_fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541099">You Could’ve Called First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics'>rox_fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James Barnes Has a Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Horse Jokes, Horseback Riding, Horses, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Peter Parker, Peter Comes Out To Bucky, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter-,” </p><p>“I’m sorry, you probably hate me now, I know that you probably think I’m sick or something and I don’t blame you-”</p><p>Bucky’s heart broke a little when he saw a tear slide down the teen’s face, “Stark seriously hasn’t told you?” Bucky asked, letting go of Peter’s shoulder and smiling a little. </p><p>Peter cocked his head like a confused puppy, “Hasn’t told me what?”</p><p>Bucky smiled as he got up, “FRIDAY, tell Tony I’m borrowing his kid for a while, I’m taking him to meet Stevie,”</p><p> </p><p>This is part of a series. Reading them in order is strongly recommended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James Barnes Has a Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Could’ve Called First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 4 of the 'James Barnes Has A Life' series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had never exactly taken Tony Stark for the ‘dad type’ but when he saw him in the position, it just made sense for some reason.</p><p>Tony had introduced the Avengers to Peter not long after the whole Ultron fiasco, and Bucky could tell that he cared deeply for him. </p><p>“The kid’s nice,” was all Bucky had to say to the other Avengers on the matter before he returned to his room in the Avengers compound after the meeting. </p><p>Usually, when he had a break, he would return to the farm with Stevie, but he had a feeling that he was more needed here. </p><p>His thoughts were confirmed when he found himself in the training room in the middle of the night, working away at a punching bag, when Peter entered the room. </p><p>“Hey, Peter,” he acknowledged, taking off the bandages wrapping his knuckles. </p><p>“H-Hey, Sergeant Barnes,” Peter stammered, looking at his feet and stuffing his hands in his pockets. </p><p>“What’s up, kid, you need me to get Tony?” Bucky asked, aware of how skittish the boy was acting. </p><p>‘N-No! It’s fine, I wanted to talk to you, actually,” Peter said, finally making eye contact with Bucky. </p><p>Bucky felt himself filling with concern as he took in the boy’s appearance, bags under his eyes which were also red and puffy. </p><p>“Ok, is this something important?” he asked, pulling on the hoodie he had brought with him to the training room. </p><p>Peter thought for a moment, then nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from Bucky’s. </p><p>“Ok, have a seat, Peter,” Bucky patted the bench in the room while at the same time wondering why the kid had decided to come to him of all people. </p><p>“Before I tell you, I just want you to k-know that I r-really respect you, Sargent Barnes, and I hope you can understand that this doesn’t change anything about me,” Peter said quickly, bouncing his leg so fast it looked like it was vibrating. </p><p>Bucky put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Peter, what could you possibly do that would make me think less of you-</p><p>“I’m bi,”</p><p>Bucky stared at Peter for a moment before he smiled slightly. </p><p>“Peter-,” </p><p>“I’m sorry, you probably hate me now, I know that you probably think I’m sick or something and I don’t blame you-”</p><p>Bucky’s heart broke a little when he saw a tear slide down the teen’s face, “Stark seriously hasn’t told you?” Bucky asked, letting go of Peter’s shoulder and smiling a little. </p><p>Peter cocked his head like a confused puppy, “Hasn’t told me what?”</p><p>Bucky smiled as he got up, “FRIDAY, tell Tony I’m borrowing his kid for a while, I’m taking him to meet Stevie,”</p><p>“Will do, Sargent Barnes. Would you like me to inform him where you’re going?” FRIDAY asked, </p><p>“Sure, why not,” Bucky said offering a hand to Peter who looked confused and a little scared. </p><p>“Who’s Stevie?” Peter whispered, </p><p>Bucky gave Peter a genuine smile, “Someone I think you’ll get alone with,”</p><p>------</p><p>Two hours later, James pulled the car into the driveway of a farmhouse just as the sun was rising, a rooster crowing in the distance. </p><p>“Where are we, Sargent Barnes?” Peter asked from the passenger seat, making James chuckle. </p><p>“You’ll see, Peter. Also, call me James, if he hears you call me ‘Sargent Barnes’ I will never live it down,” James got out of the car onto the dirt. </p><p>Peter got out of the car after him, eyeing the area around them. </p><p>James motioned for Peter to follow him as he walked towards the house, hearing the gallop of horses in the distance. </p><p>Holding his finger to his mouth in a ‘be quiet’ motion, James took some keys out of his pocket and opened the door. </p><p>Peter entered the house behind James and quickly did a scan, unsure what exactly he was doing here. </p><p>Before Peter could ask another, question, however, a german shepherd came running through the house towards Bucky. </p><p>“How are you, Anatoly. Aww, did you miss Daddy?” Bucky asked, rubbing the dog’s belly and smiling as the dog barked and tried to lick his face. </p><p>“Sar- James, where are we?” Peter asked again, becoming even more confused. </p><p>“Welcome to my house, kid,” Bucky said.</p><p>“You live here?” Peter asked, looking around the house that looked very... homey. </p><p>“Yeah, I live here with- well, you’ll see,” Bucky grinned, pulling out a mug from the cabinet and putting the kettle on the stove to boil. </p><p>Bucky poured Peter a mug of tea and sat with him at the breakfast bar where they both remained silent. </p><p>The front door opened, making Peter whip around to see a man who was probably shorter than him with blonde hair wearing a SHIELD hoodie, jeans, and boots that he was currently taking off. </p><p>The man finished taking his boots off and looked up, eyes finding James’s instantly. </p><p>“You could’ve called first,” the man mumbled, smiling, before running up to James, wrapping his arms around James’s neck and kissing him. </p><p>Peter felt his mouth drop in shock as James smiled into the kiss before pulling away. </p><p>“Stevie, I have someone you should meet,” James said, “this is Peter Parker, basically Tony’s kid,” ‘Stevie’ faced Peter, grinning widely. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Peter, I’m Steve Rogers, Buc- James’s husband,” Steve held out his hand for Peter to shake. </p><p>Peter snapped out of his shock and shook Steve’s hand, still looking between James and Steve in shock. </p><p>“So… I worried for nothing?” Peter asked, making James laugh, and Steve raise his eyebrow in confusion. </p><p>“Can I tell him” James whispered to Peter, gesturing to Steve, Peter nodded.</p><p>“Well, Peter here found me earlier this morning and told me he was bisexual. I was about to do the whole ‘it’s ok and support you’ speech but then he started saying that I probably thought he was sick and he wouldn’t blame me for hating him,”</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened in shock as he gave Peter a sympathetic look. </p><p>“Stark didn’t tell him?” Steve asked,</p><p>James shook his head, taking a sip from his steaming cup of tea. </p><p>“Apparently not. I know that I told him not to go around telling people that I was married but I didn’t think he would be able to keep it from his kid,” James gave Peter a warm smile as Steve poured himself his own cup of tea. </p><p>Peter refused to acknowledge that James had just called him Mr. Stark’s ‘kid’. </p><p>“Well, Peter, I can assure you that Bucky has no problems with you being bi, or he wouldn’t have married me almost a decade ago,” Steve smiled, “Do you want something to eat? I made some cookies yesterday- yes, Bucky, you can have some,” Steve grinned, opening a cabinet and standing on his tiptoes to reach a container. </p><p>Peter sat with the two men for the rest of the morning, giggling over Steve’s embarrassing stories of James which just made the other man grumble and blush. </p><p>“Why do you call him Bucky?” Peter asked after hearing Steve refer to James as such for the third time. </p><p>Steve’s face broke out into a smirk as James groaned, “Well, I actually met Bucky here when he was still ‘The Asset’. I was kidnapped by HYDRA and told to look after him. The first day I met him, I decided to shave him. He honestly had no idea how to do anything,” Steve stage whispered the last bit to Peter who just giggled at James’s embarrassment. </p><p>“I put the razor to his cheek and he jumped at least a foot into the air and backed up against the wall of our cell. I was terrified he was going to kill me for a second, but after that, it just reminded me of a bucking horse. Up until that point, he was just ‘The Asset’ so I decided to call him Bucky,” Steve finished the story and gave James a smile. </p><p>“Thank you,” Peter blurted out, making both of them look at him. </p><p>“What do you need to thank us for, Peter?” Steve asked, sipping from his mug,</p><p>“Thank you for showing me that being bi can... I dunno, work out? You’re both really happy with each other and it just makes me think that maybe I can have that with someone, it doesn’t matter if they’re a boy or girl,” Peter said, feeling his face heat up. </p><p>Steve and Bucky didn’t say anything, they both just gave Peter a hug, making Peter blush even more. </p><p>“I do have something else to tell you,” Peter whispered as they pulled away, making Steve raise his eyebrow in anticipation. </p><p>“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said in a rush. </p><p>Peter expected them to yell, to be surprised, to have some type of reaction, but James just smiled. </p><p>“I know, kid, you’re not a sneaky as you think. Also, FRIDAY alerts all of us when you leave the building, it’s called the ‘Rom-com teenager protocol’ because you always leave from your window,” Peter let out a little squeak, making Bucky ruffle his hair in an affectionate manner. </p><p>“Honestly, someone with spider powers is not the most shocking thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve said in a monotone voice, making Bucky laugh. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Peter asked,</p><p>Steve smirked, “The first time I ever met the Avengers was when Bucky landed their jet in that field over there and then Thor scared my dog by congratulating Bucky on ‘finding love after all his hardships’,”</p><p>Peter found himself laughing next to James and Steve. </p><p>Life was alright, Peter decided. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me or does it look like Treasure is out of the barn?”</p><p>“SHIT! I forgot to close the gate!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing this series so much, tbh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>